


Naughty list

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Job, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Gift Exchange, Kissing, Leaving the party, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Realizations, Seven minutes in heaven sort of, Shy, Soulmates, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Christmas isn't exactly known for its scandalous bringings. But then again, Luna doesn’t have normal friends. Chelsea invited her to an “adult Christmas party” and it will probably be as cringy as it sounded. But hey, what’s the harm in having a little fun? As long as she covers her soul mark maybe she’ll even have fun with a cute boy.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Luna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Naughty list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/gifts).



> This was based on my giftees first prompt  
> “SenLuna find out they’re soulmates at a Christmas party.”

The mark of your unseen lover. Something so special and delicate to the touch. At least, in Luna’s case it was. She inspects the deep black mark in the mirror. It looks more abysmal today than the past. 

These are the days she wishes soulmates didn’t exist. That she wasn’t blindly bound to some stranger. The idea itself was charming. But what if she ended up with someone she hated? She’s heard it’s happened before. 

Her small, delicate finger traces along the curve of the moon shape. Her mother had thought of her name just from this single mark upon her neck. She sighs low. If only she could see the hope in it that her mother had that day. Luna had come to hate the wretched thing. 

Soulmates, soulmates, soulmates. That’s all _anyone_ cared about anymore! She sighs in aggravation. Pressing harder on the thing she winces. It is still sensitive. 

She’d given up on finding her soulmate about a year ago. When her heart was broken by a guy who, instead of saying he was a soulmate searcher, lead her on until she revealed the damn mark to him. Wide blue eyes stare back at Luna. She remembers the look of disappointment on his face. No guilt or shame. Well, this capable gal wasn’t going to sit back and be anyone’s disappointment anymore. 

Like she has done for quite some time now, she pulls out her choker. It’s just big enough to cover her soul mark. This way no one would be able to break her heart. If she never took it off in front of those she’s interested in, they’d never know. 

This is an older one. She wears it around Christmas time. It’s made to look like santas belt buckle. And it’s absolute adorable. 

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiles. The Christmas party she was invited to this evening wasn’t a costume party. But they had said to dress up Christmas themed. Or maybe even a tad bit scandalous. It was an _adult event_ after all. 

Luna thinks she’s rocking the Rudolf look. Her antler headband pointed outward and covered with white dust to emulate snow. The red blush she covered her nose with so it’s obvious who she is. She even has small sleigh bell earrings to match! The choker only looks right because she is a reindeer. 

There’s a knock at the door. She knew by the depth of it that it’s Carlos. 

“Yes?”

“Miss Luna.” He says through the door, “You’re ride is here, but I am still worried for your safety- you asked Max and I to stay home but-“

“Carlos, darling it’s three days until Christmas,” she turns and opens the door. Carlos’ mouth clamps shut at the sight of her, “I have my own reindeer games to play, and I want you and Max to have a break- I’ll be fine, I promise.”

He smiles in that hesitant way that’s supposed to be agreement. But she knew he still doesn’t want her to leave alone. 

“Don’t you trust me?” She asks, her black heels clacking against the ground as she steps towards him, batting her eyes as she does so. 

“Yes!” He salutes, clearly flustered by her appearance. 

She smiles to him, “great! Thanks a million Carlos.” She takes the bag of hers that’s in his hand from him. Before leaving she presses a thankful kiss to his cheek, knowing he’d be satiated by something like that at least. 

•

The party is on the other side of town. The theme is simply “Adult Christmas.” Something she almost made fun of when Chelsea invited her. That girl was on cloud nine when Luna had agreed, too. 

Luna knew Chelsea though, there was a one hundred percent chance even professors would be there. And as she arrives on the scene, she spots dear Dr.Xeno from the window. She’s surprised that shut in even came. It doesn’t look like he dressed in anything other than his winter coat. 

She chuckled behind her gloved hand while walking up to the door of the rather nice suburban home. 

Chelsea swings the door open before she can get the first knock in. Luna doesn’t like to think she loses her composure much, but she almost does at the sight of her. Chelsea wears a dress that stops just short of mid thigh. It’s red and buttons down with thick black buttons. Fluffy white cotton lines the ends. Upon her legs are _fishnet stockings_ along with thigh high boots. 

The geographer’s hair is made up into a gorgeous, braided bun. For a moment Luna hardly remembers if this is Chelsea or not- because she looks like a full defined woman than her typical “mistake her for fourteen” look. 

“Luna!” She says excitedly, “you look so cute!”

Luna snaps out of it. 

“Me? What about you? Chelsea who are you trying to imp-“ she thinks of the man she saw not moments ago standing in the window and a devilish grin grows on her face, “oh I see, Chels you clever girl, you invited Xeno-“ a rough hand is placed against her mouth. 

Chelsea looks pleading at her, “shhh.” She giggles, speaking lower while stepping further outside, “he brought Senku~”

Luna’s face flushed red. The girl in front of her smirks like she has found Luna’s ultimate weakness. That wouldn’t be far from the truth. 

Senku was Xeno’s shadow. At least that’s how it appeared. On campus you almost never see them away from each other. In Luna’s defense she did only see them in class most of the time. 

But Senku- oh boy- Chelsea really knew how to make her go quiet. Senku was a very.. intelligent guy. Very helpful to her during class and outside when she needed tutoring. He never makes fun of her for not knowing something and will do his best to explain things as simply as possible to her if she’s having that much of a hard time understanding the subject matter. Senku is such a good guy. And she’s had a crush on him for a good month now. The problem is that she knew he didn’t care about dating. And she doesn’t want to know how he feels about _soulmates_.

“Come in, it’s cold outside.”

“It’s California, it’s barely 60 degrees.”

Luna laughs at her friend- _Sexy Mrs.Clause_ \- as they enter the home. 

Everyone is in the living room. And Luna realizes because of the mixed generations that it is going to be one strange party. For them she figured it should be crazy, wild, do what you will bash, but it seemed even Chelsea wanted to keep an atmosphere to impress the guy she specifically invited for the purpose of showing off. 

Luna glances around the room and spots Senku immediately. He’s sat on Chelsea’s evergreen retro sofa with his pinkie stuck bored in his ear. Surprisingly he’s not by Xeno, but rather Kohaku who looks almost as bored as he does. 

Kohaku is always stunningly beautiful. Luna has never spoken to her, but she’s always waiting for Senku after their class. For awhile she thought they were dating but came to find that they were just cousins. That information didn’t do her big, dumb crush on him any favors. 

Kohaku is dressed, but Luna isn’t sure what she is supposed to be- she settles on snowman because of the color pallet of her fuzzy dress. 

And Senku, she finds, is also rudolf. Although his is a lot less performative than her own outfit. 

In fact she wouldn’t even say he was anything if not for the antlers and red paint on his nose. 

She finds herself as a wallflower. Typically she has her hype men Max and Carlos with her. But today she can just enjoy the off warmth of the party. The crackle of a fake fireplace. The smell of home-made eggnog and fresh cut pine. 

It’s nice just being an observer for once. Not everyone had dressed up in anything too scandalous. Honestly she and Chelsea were probably the only two really pushing it. 

Luna doesn’t quite understand what her friend had meant by _adult themed_ until the girl steps into the scene to get everyone’s attention. 

“I know you’re all wondering why I chose the adult theme for a Christmas party- well I think we can all agree that most of us don’t celebrate Christmas out of good faith,” Luna snorts, a bit of agreed muttering resounding in the room, “And I was in an expedition on Halloween so I couldn’t throw a big thing like I wanted to- so! Other than the costumes I am sure you want to know what- pfff reindeer games we have~”

In Chelsea’s hand is a bowl full of slips of paper. Folded neatly and mixed. 

Luna wonders what she had signed up for coming here. 

“Seven minutes on santas naughty list?” 

Kohaku laughs as she, closest to Chelsea, makes out the words against the bowl. 

“Naughty list?” Stanley scoffs from across the room. “What does that even mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean my melodramatic friend.” Chelsea purrs at him. She’s having a blast and Luna is loving her energy this evening. 

She can tell the confusion that runs across Stanley’s face isn’t meant to be a sneer. But with the cigarette placed in his mouth it certainly looks like one. 

“I think it sounds like fun.” Luna pipes in, “what’s wrong with being a little reckless?”

Chelsea grins in excitement at her. 

“To make sure you guys believe in the bowl of fates decision, I’ll have.. Xeno! You pick the names.”

Xeno looks amused if anything else. Luna has a suspicion that his version of being on the naughty list closet was him fixing someone’s outfit up to look more elegant as he would say. He shrugs and hands his cup to Stanley, taking a place next to Chelsea before reaching into the bowl. 

He gently unfolds the paper and actually snorts at the name. Turning a bit he holds it out. Eyes directed at the young, bored scientist who’s still sat on the couch behind him. 

“Senku,”

Luna’s heart thumps in her chest. Senku gawks. 

“You know I never actually agreed to this.”

“Come now, it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah Senku,” Kohaku pokes at him, “lighten up a little, don’t you want to be on Santa’s list?”

“Santa isn’t real.”

“Luna.” 

In the process of Senku’s annoyance, Xeno had already pulled another name from the bowl. 

Chelsea is clearly holding back her excitement as she eyes Luna. She’s gone completely speechless from the sudden name call.

Her blue eyes meet Senku’s and she is the one to look away shyly. She didn’t want to force him into a relationship before. That’s why she hadn’t pursued anything with him. But her mind still played on that melody that makes her heart skip at the sight of Senku. It’s like denying yourself something. The more you can’t have it is the more you want it. 

“Our two Rudolfs.”

Senku rolls his eyes at the comment Kohaku makes and before he can say another thing he’s pulled up off the couch. Luna hadn’t notice him before- a large guy with blond hair and a broad chest. If her memory served right his name is Magma. He whispers something into Senku’s ear with a smirk and Senku glares at him. 

“Fine, lets get it over with.” 

Everyone is absolutely buzzing as Chelsea leads them to a hallway closet that looks like it’s been cleaned out just for this. Luna isn’t surprised at the sign on the door that reads _Naughty List_.

Chelsea whispers a _don’t worry~ if he gets too handsy you can call for me._

Luna goes in with a deep blush. The door shuts and it feels like the entire house is empty. Senku is in front of her. It’s dark and neither of them have made an effort to try for the light. 

She can only hear her heart racing in her chest. 

Senku is a typically relaxed guy. She’s never heard him sound anything but sure of himself. So when a hesitant, “Do you want me to kiss you?” Comes from him, it only makes her heart race faster. 

She can’t answer dishonestly, “yes.”

There’s a hand on her shoulder. That rough, calloused hand that has probably written a million words she’ll never understand. The other is caressing her face. He’s warm. The jingle of her sleigh bell earrings as he face is tilted makes her remember they’re both dressed as Rudolf. 

Her heart stops the moment their lips meet. His lips are nothing like his hands. They’re soft and delicate and everything she’s been craving for the last month. She leans in, returning the gesture. 

Suddenly she doesn’t want this to end. Reaching out, she touches his chest. Then her other hand is tangled in his hair. 

His hesitant actions become more confident. Like he always is. She gasps as their mouths begin to move along each other. His hand runs down her shoulder and onto her side, feeling around to the small of her back- just above her butt yet never going further. It’s torture immediately. 

She pulls his cheap rudolf antlers from his head, listening to them drop against the ground as they move until his back is against the wall. She wants to make him feel every inch of what she’s been enduring ever since they’ve met. Yes, she’s felt things for him since the beginning, not just the last month of realization. 

Every blush and every need to squeeze her thighs together in class. Every stupid wet dream she’s been having. Every desire to touch him. It comes to the forefront of her mind and she chuckles when her hand meets the growing hardness in his pants. He gasps and breaks the kiss. 

“You’re eager,” it’s breathy, but not hesitant like before. He wants this too. 

Luna isn’t new to this. Not in the slightest. To think that Senku isn’t either almost makes her upset. He’s so, well, nerdy you wouldn’t think he would have ever gotten a blow job or even had sex. But he was overflowing with sexual energy whether he knew it or not, so it also doesn’t surprise her. 

Palming him through his pants a moment, Luna looks up at him through the dark. He grunts at the attention to his cock. 

“We only have five minutes left.”

“You’re counting?” She chuckles and unbuttons his pants. 

“You’re confident enough that you can make me finish with that little time?”

“I’m capable of many things Ishigami Senku.”

His pants and subsequently his boxers sit at his ankles now. 

He’s not as massive as Luna has held in her hands before. But he’s average enough to put a blush upon her cheeks. Or perhaps that’s just the realization she’s touching the hard cock of the guy she’s had a crush on. 

It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t need to question if he’s clean or not. She runs her tongue flat along the underside, listening to his heated breaths. His perfect cut nails scratching against the wall. 

And with a small smile she takes in the head, sucking delicately before taking the whole length into her mouth. 

“ _Fuck._ ” He says quietly. 

Luna is capable as could be. It’s no problem when he hits the back of her throat. 

“Here I was thinking you were daddy’s good little girl, but you’re not are you?”

Luna feels heat in her groin. Her entrance clenching at the low tutting of the other. 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” She says, feeling the spit connecting her lips and his cock breaking and sliding down her own chin. 

She takes him again, letting her cheeks push inwards and onto him. A hair rests on her head. He’s holding back from pulling- it’s not like they know each other this way. 

She bobs her head generously, taking in his sounds. She knew they didn’t have much time. But she wants to get as much enjoyment out of this before it ends. Because after this they’re just two Rudolfs at a Christmas party again. 

She hates it almost. Yet she’s used to it as used to the sun rising or the wind blowing. 

Senku’s breath is getting heavier by the second. Legs quivering and cock twitching in her mouth. Luna rolls her tongue over the dripping head and Senku gasps out her name. She shifts closer on her knees, squeezing her own legs together as her clit swells with hot need. Hell, she’s going to have to clean up in the bathroom afterwards but it’s worth it. 

Soon he’s making garbled noises, trying to keep his voice low as possible. 

“Luna, I’m about to-“ at his words she only buried the cock deeper in her mouth, until her nose is at his skin and his throbbing erection is spilling over in her mouth and down her eager throat. 

She milks it out, listening to his hot breaths pull from him. Her own pulsating groin begs for attention yet clenches like it had also just experienced the same treatment. 

“Fuck.”

He breaths out again as she finally pulls away from him, wiping the excess away with her lips with the back of her still gloved palm. 

“Those are some intelligent expression.” She teases him. “Is our time up?”

Senku laughs and combs his hand through her hair. She leans into, enjoying what she would take as praise. 

“I lost count.”

They both laugh. He’s using the wall to balance himself and she’s sure he can’t even move without falling over. So she helps pull his pants back up on him. He buttons it.

“Still think I’m daddy’s princess or something?” Luna teases him. 

“Yeah right.” Senku’s voice is now tired. 

Luna starts to stand and as she does, she feels a cool breeze touching her neck. She presses her hand there and gasps. 

“What’s wrong.”

“My choker is gone.” It’s an old thing, she isn’t all that surprised that it fell off. If anything it’s probably broken. 

“I can’t see anything.”

“Here.” Senku shifts around and soon the light is on.

They both wince, and it takes her a moment to adjust. Senku is disheveled. Face flushed red and mouth still parted from panting. 

Luna looks to the floor. The choker is just near the fake antlers on the floor. She adjusts her own before bending down to pick up the choker. 

“Damn, it’s broken.” She pouts.

Senku doesn’t even respond and all she can do is glance up at him in concern. 

“Luna, your soul mark...” 

Her eyes widen and she covers it quickly. “Yeah sorry the choker is the only way I can keep it hidden is... why are you looking at me like that? Is it that ugly or something? Listen I get my parents named me Luna because of it but you don’t have to stare.”

Senku chuckles under his breath and shakes his head. He puts a hand over his face. 

“Oh man, I’m usually more observant than this...” he uncovers his face and looks into her eyes before slowly opening his mouth and letting his tongue show for her. 

Luna feels her world tilt. Eyes and body trembling as she tries to trace every inch of the mark so neatly rooted onto Senku’s tongue. 

“Senku,” it’s weird to touch someone’s tongue, but he shivers when she does. So it’s just as sensitive as the one on her neck. The matching one on her neck. 

“Senku this is crazy, are you- we’re...” She looks up at him, heart beating fast. They’re soulmates but... this totally wasn’t how she wanted their first revelation to be. At least they knew each other outside of all this but...

“Yeah, we’re soulmates, and totally idiots for not realizing sooner.”

“It’s not like I have the habit of staring at peoples mouths you know.” She crosses her arms, unsure and embarrassed feelings climbing up her chest.

“Fair enough,” Senku take her chin and tilts it upwards to catch her lips, “but now that I know you’re my soulmate, I don’t intend to leave you hanging.”

“What are you- ah~” Luna squeezes her legs together as Senku presses a hand under the girls skirt. 

“You’re wet.” 

“Isn’t our time up?”

Senku chuckles and locks the door of the closet, “you don’t have to stay- but I know why Chelsea had that look on her face while leading us to this naughty list.” He lowers his face close to her ear, “you have some infatuation with me right, Luna?”

A shiver runs down her back. She can see everything happening now and it feels all that more embarrassing. He quirks a finger upwards, pushing her wet panties up to feel more of her wet pussy. 

She nods at his question, terribly humiliated by the fact that he knew. Of course he knew! Senku was smart as hell, and even if he couldn’t read the room sometimes, he still understood human body language. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I don’t gain anything from this.”

He has her moving her hips back and forth while his finger glides across the silk, sending pleasure straight to her abdomen. 

“What is it that you’re gaining?” She asks, realizing he has backed her up to the wall this time. He presses kisses to her neck. Nipping at the skin and giving the same treatment to the other, much more sensitive side of her neck. He licks across the mark with his own tongue printed one and they both let out a low moan. There’s no doubt these marks are identical. They’re soulmates. 

“Too be honest, I’ve been infatuated with you for awhile too.” He whispers to her. Luna’s eyes widen as she stares at the eggshell colored wall across from her. 

She doesn’t stop him. Whatever he’s doing feels too enticing to stop. If Chelsea were to come now she’d feel shameful. 

Senku pulls down her panties and runs his finger between her vulva. Her legs shake. A rough finger runs around her sensitive clit. Silent moans travel through the air. Luna wonders if he’s done this before. He’s had to, because when he finds her entrance he doesn’t wait to insert one digit into her. His finger feels weird but pleasant at the same time. Senku is a clean person so she doesn’t mind. After all, she just had his dick in her mouth only moments ago. 

He inserts the second one, making her spread her legs for him. She holds onto his shoulders as those fingers curve and begin to thrust in and out of her. 

“Senku,” she bites her lip as the pleasure practically engulfs her, “faster.”

Senku doesn’t mind doing that for her, moving his hand so she can feel them more fluid. 

The wet from her entrance pours over his hand and licks her thighs. He chuckles in her ear again and she thinks she’s about to go crazy. Heavily turned on from earlier, she feels like she’s losing herself. 

Luna doesn’t expect Senku to drop to his knees. But when he does she knew what to do for him. Lifting her skirt so his face as access to her. There’s a shift but soon their eyes meet, just before Senku reveals his marked tongue and spreads her open to find her clit. Teasing it there. It’s warm, and Luna barely knew how she was standing right now. 

Senku is incredible. She doesn’t know how or when and it doesn’t matter because right now he’s knuckle deep inside her with his tongue rubbing at her clit. She buries her hands in his hair, begging for more. 

Finally he enters a third finger and she feels her whole body shaking. 

“Sen-senku- I’m-“ 

She feels her walls clench around his knuckles and his tongue continues to stroke against her clit. More hot rushes from her as he fingers her until a second orgasm overlaps the first and all she can do is squeeze the hair that’s in her hands. 

Panting hard with a flushed face while Senku pulls the fingers out of her. He pulls the fingers apart, observing her white cum on his fingers stringing together. 

He has to catch her when she falls halfway down, unable to stand any longer. 

“Senku,” she pants, “fuck you didn’t have to-to-“ she stops at the look she’s given. Senku had wanted to please her. 

“Can you stand?” He asks softly.

Luna doesn’t exactly think she can stand in any normal sense. But she tries anyways. After all, she is capable. Shaking, trembling, and absolutely basking in the afterglow, she does manage to stand on her own without holding onto him. 

“Come on,” he whispers to her, “let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Senku checks the surroundings of the outside of the room. Luna is afraid there will be people there but thankfully he reassures here there are not. The bathroom is just the next room over. There’s laughter from the living room. Luna wonders if they had forgotten about this game. 

Senku lets her clean up privately. He guards the door. Luna looks at herself in the mirror. Face still red as could be. She touches her soulmate mark with caution. It sends electricity to her body and she winces. It’s more sensitive now. 

She makes cleaning herself up quick- but if she’s honest her body wants a round three. No way she’s doing such a thing in Chelsea’s closet ever again though. 

When re-emerging from the bathroom, Senku is still there. 

“Should we rejoin the party?”

“Nah, party’s aren’t really my thing, think I’ll blow it off...” he smirks, “wanna join?”

Luna hears the laughter and feels her cheeks heat up. If she were to go back now it would feel too awkward. They didn’t need to announce they were soulmates. Chelsea would probably have an apology for it too. Even if she didn’t know before. They sure didn’t. 

“Yea,” she takes his hand, “lets go.”

Funnily enough, this isn’t the first time Luna has been in Senku’s pitch black Ford Fusion. He’s totally remodeled the inside mechanics to his own likings. The first time was when she needed a ride home because Max had hit a deer and was held up. Back then Kohaku had been in the front seat, and her apartment was only a small detour on Senku’s daily routine. 

Being in the front was different. The scent of his hanging pine tree air freshener with the words ‘black ice’ on it is much more prominent than before. Not only that but now she realizes how _clean_ his car is. Save for an empty coffee cup in between them. The heat warms her legs and toes. It’s California, and it really isn’t cold out, but the gesture is still nice. Even though by looking at him, you know Senku wasn’t a bit cold. 

“Hey Senku,” She gets his attention, he doesn’t let his eyes leave the road, “does this mean we’re dating?”

Senku’s not the type to answer slow, so it’s surprising that it takes him a moment. “Yeah, if you want it to.” 

She shifts in her spot again. Cheeks heating pink. He had said he was infatuated with her for awhile. And if it’s this guy, she’s sure he wasn’t just in it for her looks either. 

“I’m glad it was you- the one who was picked to go into the closet with me... anyone else and I would have declined.”

“That guy, Magma was it? He whispered something in your ear right? I thought that’s what convinced you to do it.” Luna noticed how Senku’s knuckles turn white against the steering wheel. His face remains calm. 

“Yeah, he said it was my chance and if I didn’t take it he would- don’t get me wrong he and I are friends but...” He’s usually so good about explaining himself. This time it seems he feels baffled by his own emotions. 

“Don’t worry, I get it.” She does. If it had been her, and someone said that about Senku, she would be upset as well. Perhaps jealousy was the word? Aggravation? Maybe a mixture of both. 

“To be honest I hate the idea of soulmates but... I knew you before knowing you were my soulmate so- I think I won for once.” Luna smiles as she watches the buildings go by. “So don’t disappoint me.” She teases him, reaching out to poke his forearm. 

Her apartment complex comes into view and she shifts to look at him better as he slows the car to a stop. 

“Kicking me to the curb already?”

He chuckles, “how about we start at a new angle, hows dinner sound?”

She’s not expecting the offer. Still, Luna nods. “Dinner sounds good, take me to a cool Japanese restaurant.”

Senku shakes his head, “no, I’ll just make dinner for you then if that’s okay- since you know, I can make food ten billion percent better than any place around here.”

Luna flushes red. “W-well okay then- when do you-“

“How about an hour? No time like the present right? I’ll buy the stuff and while you uh... change.” He coughs into his hand. 

Luna knew she needed a new pair of underwear, and maybe a good teeth brushing. 

They agree on that. She watches him drive off, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

There’s a buzzing in her pocket as she enters her apartment. Chelsea’s caller ID. 

She picks up and for once doesn’t let Chelsea start first. “Chels, you’re never gonna believe this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I hope you liked this, it was super fun to write :3 I don’t write m/f sex often so I hope it reads well ;w; and I wish you a very merry Christmas ♥️


End file.
